The invention relates to a photographic camera with an interchangeable lens, the camera having some function of the camera (such for example as the actuation of the shutter) operated or controlled electrically by what may be called a function actuator.
When one lens is removed from the camera body and replaced by another lens, it sometimes happens that the user of the camera, through haste or inattention, may not engage the new lens completely with the camera body in the fully mounted or engaged position which it should occupy. Operation of the camera when the lens is not in proper mounted position may lead to faulty results.
The object of the present invention is to provide means of a simple and relatively inexpensive form providing assurance that the electrical system of the camera cannot be operated until the replacement lens is fully mounted or properly seated on the camera body. According to one embodiment of the invention, this is achieved by providing, in the circuit of the electrical actuator, an interrupter contact or switch which is closed automatically when the replaceable lens is fully or properly seated on the camera, and which is open or non-conductive at other times, preventing the camera function (such as operation of the shutter) from being caused accidentally when the lens has not been fully and properly attached. In this way, erroneous manipulations are prevented, and the damage which could result from using the camera when the lens is not properly positioned, is reliably avoided.